Le temps d'une chanson, Suite
by Love-Fiction-2000
Summary: Recueil d'OS et de Drabbles. Voici les différents évènements qui se sont produits entre les retrouvailles de Lucy et sa famille (Chapitre.8) et l'anniversaire de Mira (Épilogue) : mariages, accouchements, fiançailles, ... C'est un Bonus. Vous n'êtes pas obligés d'avoir lu la fiction mais c'est conseillé.
1. 20 Février, an X789

La jeune fille blanche entra dans le salon, suivie par son homme. Elle avait volontairement réunis la famille complète, afin de leur annoncer la nouvelle de vive voix.

Elle observa les visages de sa famille, puis sourit

\- Nous vous avons réunis ici pour une bonne raison. Je...nous souhaitons vous inviter à notre mariage.

Elle sourit, les yeux brillants de joie.

La première a réagir fut la jumelle du blond. Elle avait reprit du poil de la bête depuis son retour, il y a environ un mois. Mirajane avait prit plaisir à retrouver la jeune fille forte et arrogante qu'elle aimait tant.

Cette dernière bondit sur ses pieds et s'accrocha aux mains de Mirajane, les yeux brillants d'une émotion à peine contenue.

\- Toutes mes félicitations ! Je te considérais déjà comme ma soeur, mais je suis ravie que tu le devienne officiellement !

Les yeux de la blanche se mirent à briller de larmes et l'enlaça

\- Merci...merci beaucoup.

Jubia et Erza prirent rapidement la place de la blonde, puis furent écrasées par un Elfman et une Lissanna aux émotions radicalement opposées. Le premier pleurait et menaçait Luxus dans sa barbe, et la seconde pleurait de joie en se jetant dans les bras de son aînée.

Lucy profita que Mirajane attire l'attention pour s'approcher de son jumeau et le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Félicitation Luxus. Je suis ravie pour toi. Et étonnée que tu ne l'ai pas fait avant.

Le blond déglutis puis la fixa.

\- Je ne pouvais demander la femme de ma vie en mariage si ma soeur jumelle était toujours portée disparue.

La jolie blonde releva la tête, étonnée par l'intonation émue du blond. Elle fut surprise de voir deux onyx brillants de larmes. Elle posa ses mains sur les joues de son sosie.

\- Eh bien désolée d'avoir retardé les choses. Heureusement pour vous que je suis revenue alors !


	2. 1 Juin, an X789

Jellal était descendu chez sa petite soeur. Il savait que sa famille y etait regroupée, et souhaitait bien les mettre au courant.

Il sonna pour signaler sa présence, puis entra.

Ils étaient regroupés autour de la table basse, Luxus et Mirajane sur un canapé, Grey et Jubia en face d'eux, Erza dans un fauteuil et Lucy sur les genoux de Natsu, les bras de ce dernier l'attachant a lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le rose était terrifié à l'idée qu'elle s'éloigne de lui ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Alors il ne la quittait plus d'une semelle.

Jubia le remarqua en premier et se leva. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Que fait tu ici ? Tu ne devais pas travailler aujourd'hui ?

Le bleu sourit à sa soeur et secoua la tête

\- Uniquement le matin.

Il s'approcha de sa fiancée et sourit

\- C'est fait.

La rousse se leva et l'embrassa passionnément.

\- Merci mon coeur.

Le bleu sourit et regarda sa famille

\- La date et le lieu du mariage sont fixés. Il aura lieu le 30 Août, et nous avons loué le manoir dans lequel j'ai produis mon dernier film.


	3. 21 Juin, an X789

Mirajane frotta ses mains sur sa robe, nerveuse.

\- Rahhhhh ! Je suis affreuse ! Cette robe me boudine !

Lucy s'approcha doucement de sa future belle soeur.

\- Mirajane, tu stresse beaucoup trop...et le stress te fait faire n'importe quoi !

Elle lui montra une sublime robe blanche qui lui disait clairement quelque chose...

\- Elle est magnifique...c'est a qui ?

Lucy pouffa, dégrafa sa robe par derrière et lui tendis celle qu'elle lui avait montré.

\- C'est la tienne. Tu a enfilé ma robe de demoiselle d'honneur...logique qu'elle te boudine, je suis plus petite que toi.

Mirajane explosa de rire, en larmes, autant de terreur de d'amusement. La blonde la prit dans ses bras

\- Tout va bien se passer ma belle.

\- Merci Lucy...

Jubia entra

\- Aller, c'est l'heure du pomponnage !

* * *

~ Plus tard ~

\- Mlle Mirajane Strauss, voulez vous épouser Mr Luxus Heartfilia ici présent ?

La blanche afficha son plus beau sourire et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

\- Oui. Je le veux plus que tout.

Le regard du blond s'alluma instantanément.

\- Mr Luxus Heartfilia, voulez vous épouser Mlle Mirajane Strauss ici présente ?

Il dévisagea sa compagne avec douceur et amusement.

\- Je le veux. C'était la dernière fois qu'on t'appellera "Mlle" ma puce.

Le prêtre dissimula un sourire

\- Je vous déclare maris et femme ! Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Le blond se rua sur sa femme et l'embrassa a pleine bouche. Les applaudissements résonnèrent dans la salle.


	4. 30 Août, an X789

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus se tenait devant l'hôtel, et observa une magnifique femme aux cheveux rouges et habillée tout de blanc s'avancer sur l'allée principale de l'église.

Elle s'arrêta a ses côtés et ils échangèrent un regard plein de promesses.

Apres l'interminable discours du prêtre et l'échange des vœux, ainsi que des alliances, les jeunes mariés s'embrassèrent, scellant ainsi leur mariage.

La fête dura un certain temps. Le manoir était magnifique, un lieu de paix et de luxe.

A la fin de la soirée, vers...3h du matin, Lucy vont voir son frère aîné, et ils observèrent tout les deux Mira et Erza danser.

\- Félicitation grand frère. Dit, quand est ce que vous ferez de moi une tata gâteau ?

Jellal rougis immédiatement, terriblement gêné par ce genre de sujet. Puis il observa sa soeur.

\- Demande ça a Lux' ! Il est marié le premier !

La blonde pouffa

\- Et ouais. T'a été battu !

Le bleu secoua la tête avec un sourire, évitant de revenir sur le sujet des enfants. Il savait a quel point sa soeur en souhaitait. Et a quel point elle souffrait de ne pouvoir en avoir.


	5. 2 Septembre, an X789

La jeune fille aux cheveux rouges dévisageait le petit objet blanc au creux de sa main. Cela expliquait tellement de choses...

Elle le posa au creux du lavabos, relâcha ses longs cheveux roux et déverrouilla la porte. De l'autre côté, son "récent" maris la dévisageait, terriblement inquiet par son mutisme.

\- Alors ?! Tu a quoi ? Ça va mieux ?!

La rousse le dévisagea, des larmes aux coins des yeux. Elle le prit dans ses bras et il craint le pire.

\- Erza ?

La jeune fille expira et se relâcha.

\- On va êtres parents...

Jellal la fixa, une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard. Puis il laissa échapper quelques larmes et la serra dans ses bras, un sourire comblé aux lèvres.

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Quelques semaines...3 ou 4.

Le bleu sourit

\- C'est merveilleux.

Mais dans tout ce bonheur, il ne put s'empêcher de penser une nouvelle fois à sa jeune soeur, incapable de réaliser son rêve. De fonder une famille. Elle n'avait pas sa chance...


	6. 24 Décembre, an X789

Toute la famille avait réservé la patinoire de Magnolia afin d'y passer la soirée. Les Heartfilia, maîtres dans cet art depuis bien des années, encadraient les autres fin d'éviter de douloureuses chutes. En effet, ce producteur, cet acteur, cette photographe et cette chanteuse se débrouillaient très très bien en patinage. Les deux jeunes filles étaient d'ailleurs allées jusqu'en finale de patinage artistique. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une unique gagnante, et Jubia avait dut se contenter de la seconde place, derrière son prodige de petite soeur.

Les deux soeurs tournoyaient sur la piste de manière très gracieuse, et s'arrêtèrent au centre, mortes de rire, se tenant le ventre. Devant elles, le plus grand chanteur de Fiore et le patron de la plus grande entreprise du compté étaient écrasés au sol, le nez dans la glace, incapables de tenir sur leurs patins.

Les deux jeunes hommes râlèrent, puis leurs petites amies les aidèrent à se relever. Cela prit du temps, mais ils finirent par comprendre les bases du patinage. Et réussirent a ne pas tomber tout les mètres.

Une fois calmé et attentif, Grey vint attraper Jubia et la fit déchausser ses patins. Il l'emmena devant la patinoire. La nuit était tombée, et les étoiles plus brillantes les unes que les autres. Ils regardèrent ensemble la neige tomber, puis le brun posa un genou au sol et sortit un petit écrin rouge de sa poche. Il l'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une magnifique alliance en or, sertie d'une petite pierre bleue entrecroisée a un diamant.

\- Jubia Heartfilia, me feriez vous l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?

La jeune fille n'hésita pas une seconde

\- Bien sûr que oui !

Le brun de releva et sa fiancée plongea dans ses bras, la plus heureuse du monde.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ils se détachèrent et rentrèrent, à cause de la température pas très chaleureuse...

A l'instant où la bleue entra, sa cadette remarqua la bague à son doigt. Elle émit un cri strident et sprinta vers les deux fiancés. Elle embrassa sa soeur sur les deux joues, puis s'enfonça dans les bras de son meilleur ami, les larmes aux yeux. Tout ça sans que personne -en dehors du couple- ne comprenne.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous ! Tu va entrer dans la famille Grey ! Officiellement !

Cette phrase éclaira les "lanternes" de toutes les personnes présentent dans cette pièce. Et immédiatement, les embrassades débutèrent.

Un peu plus tard, les douze coups de minuits retentirent. Grey attrape Jubia, sur la piste gelée, et la serra contre lui.

\- Joyeux Noël mon amour...


	7. 3 Mai, an X790

La jeune fille aux cheveux d'eau se tenait devant l'autel, un bouquet de fleurs blanches et bleues au creux des mains, un sourire angélique sur le visage. Elle portait une somptueuse robe blanche a bustier, avec de longs jupons de la même couleur, le tout parsemé de paillettes bleues pales.

En face d'elle, ou plus précisément sur le côté, un jeune homme brun aux yeux sombres la dévisageait comme si elle était la dernière lueur dans une nuit noire et lugubre. Il portait un smoking bleu nuit très chic, avec une cravate noire. L'inverse de l'accoutrement nuptial habituel (à savoir un costard noir et une cravate bleue nuit).

\- Je le veux.

Le brun sourit de toutes ses dents, tellement occupé à la dévisager qu'il n'entendit pas la question du prêtre. Mais il n'en avait pas besoin.

\- Je le veux.


	8. 4 Mai, an X790

Me revoila avec un nouveau mini Drabble bonus sur la fiction "Le temps d'une chanson".

Cette fois, c'est Erza qui en est la protagoniste.

* * *

Erza se tenait en salle de réveil, dans un lit bien moelleux, une couveuse à ses côtés. Il était très tard, presque 22h, mais elle était attendue.

Elle ouvrit un oeil, puis le posa sur la petite capsule de plastique à ses côtés, prête à accueillir sa précieuse progéniture. Elle avait accouché tôt ce matin, mais cela avait mal tourné. L'enfant allait très bien, mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de le voir qu'il fut sorti, et que tout les médecins se ruèrent vers elle. Elle entendit vaguement les mots "hémorragie", "déchirure" et "coma", mais se sentait trop vaseuse pour comprendre quoi que ce soit.

Et elle avait perdu connaissance.

Jusqu'à maintenant...près de 12h plus tard. Elle était épuisée malgré sa très longue sieste, mais était consciente d'une chose...elle n'était pas passée très loin de la catastrophe.

Elle se redressa et s'appuya a la tête de lit. Rapidement, un médecin entra dans la pièce, et sourit, rassuré, en la voyant réveillée. Il lui expliqua alors la situation.

Elle avait eu une déchirure lors de l'accouchement, provoquant une grave hémorragie qui avait manqué de la tuer. Durant 4h, les médecins l'avait opérée, mais elle faisait hémorragie sur hémorragie. L'enfant avait été confié au père, qui l'avait gardé avec lui tout en priant qu'elle s'en sorte. A la fin de l'opération, assez laborieuse, elle avait été mise en salle de réveil, interdite de visites.

\- A vrai dire, finit le docteur, nous avions peur que vous ne vous réveilliez jamais. Le risque de coma ou de mort après l'opération était terriblement élevé. Vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang. Mais vous êtes très forte, vous vous en êtes sortie.

Erza sourit paisiblement, puis se retourna vers le médecin.

\- Mon enfant...mon maris. Je veux les voir.

Le médecin sourit gentiment en pensant à ce pauvre homme qui avait compris le danger que courrait sa femme, même après l'opération. Il était passé plusieurs fois devant la famille de cette femme, qui semblait terrifiée à l'idée de perdre l'une de ses membres. Le jeune homme a la chevelure bleue tenait fermement contre lui le nourrisson, les larmes aux yeux tout en le berçant tendrement. Il le savait...elle s'en était sortie, mais ce n'était que temporaire.

Il compatissait pour ce pauvre homme. Et était soulagé de ne pas devoir lui apprendre une nouvelle qui l'anéantirait totalement.

\- Il ne demande que ça !

Le médecin sortit et rejoignis un petit groupe fatigué. Immédiatement, le jeune père confia son enfant a une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus, et s'approcha du médecin, les traits crispés.

\- Alors ?

Le médecin l'observa, puis sourit

\- Votre femme va bien. Elle est réveillée et demande à vous voir.

Les yeux de Jellal s'ouvrirent en grand et un sourire apparus sur son visage. Il suivis à grands pas le docteur et s'approcha d'une porte barrée du numéro 49. Puis ils entrèrent. La première chose qu'il aperçut fut la jeune femme au creux du lit, parfaitement éveillée et en pleine santé. Il se rua vers elle. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Ils se complétaient.

Puis une jeune femme entra dans la chambre et déposa le nourrisson auc creux des bras de la jeune mère. Elle ressortit immédiatement, afin de laisser cette famille en paix.

Erza, émerveillée, enserra son enfant dans ses bras. Elle l'admira silencieusement, puis déclara :

\- Mest...

* * *

Je préviens, nous allons enchaîner quelques accouchements.


	9. 6 Septembre, an X790

\- Donc tu est sure de ce que tu veux ? Eleanora si c'est une fille, et Silver si c'est un garçon ?

\- Ouiii !, couina sa femme

Le géant blond leva les mains

\- A tes ordres.

Les médecins emmenèrent la femme et seul lui put les suivre. Une jeune blonde regarda sa montre, qui indiquait "2h38". La journée promettait d'être longue...

* * *

Environ deux heures plus tard, la famille fut autorisée à les voir. Mirajane était étendue dans un lit blanc, un nourrisson aux cheveux blonds pales dans les bras. A ses côtés, le géant blond fixais sa femme et sa progéniture avec fierté.

\- C'est Eleanora, annonça la blanche.


End file.
